To Brave A New World
by DutchScorRosefan
Summary: AU. Voldemort neither won or lost. Death Eaters and The Order are facing an impasse. The Golden Trio allocate to France, tired of fighting. Rose and Scorpius meeting would be one in a million. Or would it?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J. owns characters and world.**

 **And another one, starringmy favourite pair.**

* * *

 _ **"I want to know what passion is. I want to feel something strongly."**_

― _**Aldous Huxley  
, Brave New World  
**_ **  
**

* * *

This tree was perfect, climbing up wasn't that difficult, sitting up here allowed her to fully enjoy the scenery. Quiet, except for birds and other small animals rustling in the shrubbery below. Glancing across the fields, a clear blue sky. It couldn't get much better. Escaping the hustle and bustle from her family, gods there were many. Do not mistake it for not loving them because she did, but sometimes things were overcrowding her. Admiring the scenery and the climb up here made her peckish, she opened her satchel, the one her mother made her, it was more like a beaded bag, but enlarged when opened, she took her flask and drank some cool water. So much better, she took a few berries she picked earlier and munched, sweet hint of sour. She liked these. She could close her eyes for a minute, surely there was no harm in it, they wouldn't miss her back at the burrow.

She gasped, startled awake, her bum hurt. Her eyes adjusted to the sun peeking through the leaves, it was around noon so her Muggle watch told her, she liked it very much gran Arthur gifted it to her. She looked across the field covered in wheat crop, which rustled as the wind tickled their ores. The girl squinted, holding her hand above her eyes, shielding them to get a better look. Something white moved through it, it looked like a hairy mop. As it drew closer she could see it sat atop a boyish face, he looked like he was the same age as her. He looked like he was lost, a grimace on his face. Clearly not a happy bunny. She decided she lighten his day. She almost giggled, taking a berry from her bag, letting it drop on the boys head. She was good it hit him square on his head.

The boy startled, his hand went up to feel around, the berry dropped behind his shirt.

The girl tried not to laugh he looked funny being perplexed.

The boy shrugged, figuring it came from a birds beak.

The girl dropped another one, square on his head. This time she couldn't suppress her giggle. This was too funny.

The boy glanced upwards his face set like thunder, "Oi, you stop that, you could smudge my robes."

"But your face though, you crack me up." The girl nearly toppled out, holding her belly as she laughed.

"Do you always throw berries at unknown boys?" He glance up, a girl around his age, sat up in a tree looking like this wood nymph. Chestnut wavy long hair, white skinned, her face covered in freckles and the darkest brown eyes he ever saw. Rosy pink lips, scrawny. He never saw anything as delicate as her. She didn't seem familiar, maybe she was a Muggle, he'd thread carefully. "I'm coming up that tree, so please refrain from throwing fruit."

The girl was very amused by this boy, he had a funny angry look, but he seemed to have lightened up as he climbed up the tree. The boy had silver white hair it almost resembled her cousin Dominique's hair but his had a more silvery quality to it, he had a fine chiseled face a slightly pointy nose and long pale fingers, they looked bony. He checked the branch next to her it seemed sturdy enough for him to sit on. She got a good look up front. Light grey eyes, shining with mischief, he was trouble, but so was she.

"So come here a lot?" He smirked.

"No I found it today." She shrugged. He had a nice clear voice, it wasn't broken yet so he must be around her age. "Do you live nearby, you looked like you were lost in that field."

"I was lost, I couldn't see where I was going until I saw the woodlands." He adjusted his robes. She didn't seem like she'd think his robes were strange. Wearing a short sleeved oxford and short trousers, black polished shoes and dark green socks, accompanied by dark green light woollen robes. She wore this thin floral dress a Muggle contraption around her wrist and Muggle sneakers. His Governess taught him some basic Muggle studies. "I don't live near but am holidaying in our castle behind that woodland there." He pointed across the field.

Rose followed his directive, she squinted and could see the top of what appeared to be a tower, she hadn't seen it before he showed her. It looked like it shimmered, she guessed it was heavily warded. "Oh I see, a dark green and silver banner."

"That's right, so you can see it? You're a witch then?" His smile grew broader, recognition did that to him, he was glad she was a witch.

"Yes and you're a wizard with a castle?" She smiled and laughed.

"Most of my friends own one." He scoffed he felt her resentment, not approving of his dwelling.

"You don't live in a castle?"

"No I live in a manor with mum and dad, my grandparents live in the castle and we're visiting."

"Oh, you live in a manor, that's all right then." She mocked him, he was so easy to taunt.

"Yes we live in a manor and you?"

"I live in an apartment in Paris." That sounded as stupid as owning a castle.

"Ooooh I live in an apartment in Paris." He parroted her, earning a poke with her elbow.

They both laughed. It felt easy sitting here, getting to know a new person.

"Do have siblings?" He asked.

"Yes one younger brother: Hugo, but I have like a ton of cousins, which is why I'm here it's to crowded at my grand parents." She mused staring into nothing really. Her elbow brushed his, she felt strange, comfortable with the blond aristocratic boy.

"I'm an only child I have two cousins who I rarely see, but I have two friends who are coming next week. I wish I had a sibling it get's lonely at the castle." He sounded solemn to her.

Clouds were gathering on the horizon the air turned humid.

"I think I'm heading back to the burrow." The girl said, she didn't want to het caught in the impending down pour.

"You don't have a wand to keep yourself dry?" The boy asked, he found it odd she had to find shelter against he elements.

"No I'm starting at BeauxBatons after the Summer." She answered as she went down the tree trunk.

"I got mine when I turned six, didn't you?" He rushed after her, he didn't want her to leave just yet. She was an enigma, he liked puzzles.

"No in France you get one when you attend school at eleven. Were do you go to?"

"I'm off to Hogwarts, first year as well." They stood below the tree, clouds grew larger and darker, wind swept over the ores. "By the way I'm Scorpius." He offered his hand.

She took his hand."My name is Rose, will you come tomorrow same time?"

She ran through the woodland in the opposite direction of the castle.

"Yes tomorrow!" He shouted before she disappeared between the dense shrubbery and trees. He felt happy meeting a new person, Beaux Batons well, well, she must be one off those fleeing after the war, he wouldn't mention her to his parents. They steered well clear of the bright pink elephant in the room.

-0-

Rose reached the burrow in time before a torrential down pour hit the ground. She ran as fast as she could, opening the door leading into the burrow. Noise greeted her, her cousins were playing exploding snap, wizards chess, the younger ones ran around chasing the kneazel. She found her cousin Albus, dropped herself next to him on the rickety couch.

"Where were you off to?" He asked before his snap exploded.

"I went for a walk." She dreamily answered, a certain blond on her retina. Scorpius, she loved that name it sounded mysterious, dangerous.

Rose resumed her role among her cousins, she was the fiery one, she always had an opinion about anything, Albus a sporty quidditch loving boy. They spent their Summer at the Burrow, they and their parents and other uncles and aunts living in France. Their parents let them come and stay with their grand parents two weeks during Summer hols. Since war ended some fifteen years ago they left the UK, Rose didn't know all details, but her parents told her they resided at Hogwarts as a war broke out in the magical community, this Lord Voldemort tried to eradicate all Muggle born witches and witches, calling in pureblooded wizard families to assist him. The purebloods were called Death Eaters.

Fortunately not all pureblood families conspired, the Weasley's joined the Order of the Phoenix. Albus father, uncle Harry supposedly being a major target as he and her parents found a way to vanquish him, but regrettably they failed. An extensive fight took place at Hogwarts, their old school. Some of their relatives were killed, her uncle Fred for instance, George's twin brother. The war came at a stand still, no one triumphed, the Lord went underground again, Death Eaters took control off all governmental business, the Wizengamot overflowing with Pure Blooded exercising their rightful places.

The Weasley's Potters and a few other relocated to France, tired of fighting, trying to make a new life and succeeding, coming here every year in a heavily warded Burrow. Rose didn't know anything about the war. Up till now, she suspected Scorpius was one of them, he must've known she was one of theirs. Merlin she wanted to see him again, he was funny a breath off fresh air.

Scorpius let the thunder roll over him, he put a water repelling charm over himself as he walked back to the castle. —Rose….pretty, funny Rose. Her face covered in freckles, how such fair skin having such deep brown eyes was a mystery to him, defying the law of nature. She supposedly was one of them, she lived in France had never seen her before. He almost knew all UK wizarding residents, his father the Grand Wizard of the Wizengamot, he walked through the Wards, he felt them wash over him.

-0-

"Scorpius, where did you come from?" His mother hugged him as soon as he set foot inside the castle. She sensed him as soon as he penetrated the wards he knew their wands would buzz, allerting them to friends or foe. The latter kept out.

"Mum, I'm not a child anymore." He gently squeezed from her grip.

"No I' not saying that you are, we were worried. Nana Cissy and I were afraid you got stuck somewhere."

"Astoria, leave the boy, look he's even spelled a water repellant charm." Grandad Lucius came over from his study.

"I've been out, throwing rocks in a stream over the fields, I must admit I got lost in the ores when I crossed the field, but came back by the road." He wouldn't mention climbing up a tree spending time with Rose. They wouldn't understand it if he fraternised with the enemy. As he was told her side was. Conspiring against the trueLord of Wizarding England, harbouring Mudbloods. Luckily they eradicated that pest from Hogwarts, Muggles didn't get accepted like they used to be, as soon as they became eleven their magic taken from them and safely guarded in phials at the Ministry.

Diner was as dull as ever, his parents and grandparents engaging in political and business talks, Scorpius pushed his diner around his plate, his mind kept wandering of to this girl, she was nothing short of an enigma, yes she was a witch didn't own a wand how did she get by?

"Scorpius?" He looked up from his musings.

"Scorpius would you please refrain from toying with your food?" His mother told him off.

"Yes, mother." He answered before sticking a piece of venison in his mouth, it was almost raw, he usually adored it like this, today it tasted like blood. When diner was done he asked his mother if he could be excused to go to the library, he didn't catch his grandfathers arched brow.

He looked for a book about magical schools, he wanted to know more about Rose's school. He heard about the exotic French school, he wanted to picture her there. He scanned the antique wooden cabinets, he knew which row should contain such work, he came here fairly frequently. He might end up in Ravenclaw his father joked, Scorpius thought he could be, but wanted to end up in Slytherin as did his fore fathers.

-0-

"Grandfather Arthur what do you know about the Death Eaters?" Rose asked her grandfather "Are they all as bad?"

Arthur looked at his feisty granddaughter with his brows furrowed. He pondered her question. "I should think that they are."

Rose tried to think about a question that wouldn't reveal who she met, she was quite sly like that. "I mean are they born bad? Or is it environmental?" She tilted her head, trying to look as innocent as she wasn't.

"Uhm, well I guess they're not born bad technically." He was inside his shed Rose brought him a automated hand whisk from France. He turned the handle and the wheel made the whisks whirl. "Nifty little device, massage?"

"No grandad to whisk eggs." She tried not to laugh at her elder.

"Mmmm." Arthur studied the contraption.

Rose heard enough, she knew she wouldn't get any more from him, he was too chuffed with his new toy.

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated. No flames**.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: thanks for following/reviewing it is much appreciated. I have lyrics to a song I feel is suited to the story posted below the chapter.**

* * *

 _Chapter 2: Run like hell._

"So Death Eater?" Rose sat on her branch, Scorpius on the other.

"Death Eater?" Scorpius honestly didn't know what the word meant.

"You are one." Rose stated matter of factly.

"No I'm not, I don't know what Death Eaters are." Scorpius didn't know if he should be offended or not her tone wasn't insulting but the word Death Eater didn't forebode anything good.

"Yeah you're the reason why we fled to France." Rose turned her head to look at the blond.

"I'm sure I had nothing to do with you fleeing." He felt resentful towards her for accusing him.

"Yes you did but I guess they haven't enlightened you about the Wizarding War. I can't blame your parents they wouldn't want you to think ill about them." She sighed, his eyes were so endearing light grey, he looked innocent enough.

"I don't think I like you very much." His eyes turned this dark grey greenish quality. No one was allowed to talk about his parents with such animosity. He got ready to climb down again. She had gone too far. He looked around to assert which way down was safest. He felt her hand on his arm.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have." She didn't want him to go. "Please let's just sit here and enjoy what's here." She was remorseful, fully aware she had a big gob.

The scenery was splendid from up their vantage point. Yellow acres, blue sky, it could be a painting by that Dutch artist, Rose mused. She squinted, seeing blobs of blue above yellow blobs, no workers is what set aside the picture, she could almost imagine capturing this with a paint brush.

"When are you returning to France?" Scorpius asked after a while. As pleasant as this was sitting there in silence he was rather curious about The freckled red head, her dark brown eyes mesmerising, she'd turn her head when addressing him, he liked those eyes, he could almost taste their chocolaty nature.

Rose almost nodded off, it was pleasantly warm. "Oh, uhm a few days." Rose yawned.

"Am I that boring." Scorpius chuckled.

"Nah, the warmth almost lulled me into it, shall we go and take a walk?" She didn't wait for his reply, lowering herself down the branch. She passed a stream yesterday. She wanted to venture up stream.

Once down she took Scorpius by his hand and lead him along a narrow path. "Be careful there are some low hanging branches, I saw this stream I want to show you."

Scorpius followed the auburn red curled girl, her hand felt pleasantly in his, he liked it.

Rose tugged him forward, she giggled, she felt elated, the thick canopy of leafs providing a crisp cool airy temperature, her heart fluttered holding Scorpius hand, there was something about him that made her feel giddy.

They happened upon the stream a few minutes later, the water was clear as it made its way out of the forrest, they followed it up stream, leading them into more greener and denser woodland. The sun penetrated once in a while, illuminating the stream, dazzling both Scorpius and Rose, water equalled silver when it did. It seemed like birds stopped singing, it was so very quiet, except for a small waterfall, it cascaded from a cave.

"Oh, look a cave, I didn't see this yesterday." Rose gasped it was a stunning display, round boulders and ferns scattered, allowing water to be purified, a fine mist off water surrounding them, sun creeping through creating a small rainbow, it was just stunning.

Scorpius smiled, he knew magic since he could remember but this was as magical as it could get. He knew why Rose didn't see this the day before, he felt a ripple a few hundred meters back, telling him the place was warded. It could only be Malfoy blood magic as he was allowed and anyone accompanied could venture through, him holding her hand permitting her to proceed. He never heard of this place, therefore he was cautious. Wards like these existed for a reason.

"I want to see if we can go inside the cave." Rose pulled Scorpius along.

"I think this is pretty close, I don't think we should." He felt he should warn her.

"..…..S-c-o-r-p-i-u-s…." A female voice hissed softly.

Scorpius' heart thudded as he tried to ascertain where the voice came from.

"Oh, come on Scorpius, I want to peek inside." Rose whined. She was so excited to go in, there was this magnetic pull to go in. She wouldn't admit it to herself, but that's what had drawn her to the forrest yesterday. A kind off longing, pulling her close, a sense of belonging, that's what she felt when she looked into Scorpius eyes the day before. She needed to go into the cave, there wasn't a thing that could hold her back.

"…R-o-s-e…." A male voice whispered.

"Uhm, what?" Rose halted at the entrance, cocking her head. Did she hear right? Someone whispered her name.

Scorpius tried to pull Rose back, hair in the nape of his neck standing up. He really felt uneasy, his heart thudded in his chest, he needed to keep Rose safe. The feeling the single most overwhelming feeling he experienced in his young life. Bile rose up, he had trouble swallowing it down. "Maybe…we…uhm…..shouldn't…" his voice hoarse. His fingers a death grip on the girls fingers.

"I need to go in." Rose whispered, her eyes desperately pleading with the boy. "Please Scorpius, will you come with me, I have this feeling you need to come." Yes, she felt vehemently about it, the voice scared her to death, but the magnetic pull couldn't be resisted. Her belly fluttered thinking about the blond.

Rose chocolaty eyes pleaded with him, he couldn't resist. Scorpius was divided, he cared very much about his own well being but he also felt like he should protect the girl, which was weird, he knew her what? One day? This was getting weirder as time passed. It was like time stood still, her smile, her lips, her white skin dotted with freckles, the small crease between her eyebrows when she thought. There was something there, something he knew he should guard with his life. He couldn't move as his ears rang. He wanted to run, run like hell, his inner voice told him to flee, yes flee…. He should.

"Uhm, okay let's go." His vocal chords acted on their own volition.

Rose beamed as she mouthed a thank you.

Merlin those lips. What the fuck was wrong with him he was eleven for Pete's sake. He shouldn't care about a girls lips, he hated girls, they were naf.

Rose ventured further into the cave, Scorpius fingers gripping her fingers like he would never let her go. It was slippery as water came down from the ceiling, stalactites dripping down forming stalagmites. The cave looked like chandeliers hung from the ceiling, the walls looked fluorescent, taking her breath away. "Oh, beautiful huh?" She stood next to Scorpius. She whispered, she felt awestruck it felt like trespassing.

"Yes it id very nice, maybe we should go." Was it him or had the temperature dropped considerably?

"..…..S-c-o-r-p-i-u-s…." The female voice beckoned him.

"Rose I had enough." His voice trembled.  
"Just a bit further." She really wanted to go around the next corner, something pulled her forwards, anticipation grew.

"Well…." Rose pulled him along he couldn't deny her wish.

"Oh, look that's stunning." Rose pointed at a hole in the ceiling, letting the sun rays come in, some sort of well situated slap bang in the middle under the crack. Rose darted forwards, gazing over the rim. "Oooooooh, those are pretty…." Her breath hitched. She picked two rings from the font.

"I really think you shouldn't…." Merlin the girl knew no fear, Scorpius felt a tingle creeping down his spine as soon as her hand went into the clear water.

Rose showed him her palm, two rings nestling perfectly on her skin. Light bouncing from them, blinding Scorpius.

Rose took the smallest, a silver ring. Before Scorpius could stop her she slipped it around her right ring finger.

It felt snug, it started to heat up, her skin felt warm. Rose panicked as soon as the warmth surged through her hand up her arm, towards her head, chest and stomach. She opened her mouth, her eyes went hollow. "S-C-O-R-P-I-U-SSSSSS." The alien voice came from her mouth. "Take the other ring, Scorpius….." She offered him her hand. "Take it…." The voice urged him.

He wanted to run, he wanted to flee, he…..took the yellow gold band. He tried to fight it but Rose face was so ethereal, he could not deny her wish even when it wasn't her voice. He slipped it around his right pinky. It started to glow, this was bad right?! He watched the ring it glowed, an English rose formed on top of the signet. He looked at Rose's ring it was like a tiny scorpion with an emerald as a body crawled from between her middle finger nestling on top.

A scorpion and a rose, they bore each others names on their rings.

Rose came to watched her and his ring. "Oh, this is weird." She witnessed.

-0-

"Rose?!" Hermione gasped. Her eyes grew wide. "Oh, Gods….. she's in trouble." Hermione sat behind her desk at the Bibliothèque Nationale de France known as site Richelieu, the catacombs inhabited by the French Magical community. Hermione frantically searched for her vine, it was in her upper draw, casting an: "Expecto Patronum." Her otter appeared it darted around.

Molly was busy cooking her grand children their tea, it was a full time job feeding the pack.

"Molly?" Hermione's voice sprang from the otter.

Molly looked behind her, Hermione's patronus floated behind her. Hermione's face shining through the otters little face. "Molly, where is Rose? I think she is in danger!" Words tumbled out.

"Oh, hello Hermione, I think she went out in the garden." Molly always felt like Hermione was a nervous little thing as far as Rose was concerned, she almost didn't let her and Hugo come here fro the holidays, she felt uncomfortable letting her children visit Britain. "We haven't had Death Eater attacks in what? Five years?" Honestly they were rather safe up hear.

Hermione sat behind her desk she watched Molly being very calm. Come on woman check where she is, she almost shouted at the older matriarch. "Will you please check, I have a really bad feeling about her." Hermione urged, Hermione wanted to port key over if the woman didn't get a move on.

"If you insist?" Molly set her couldron on a lower temperature and wandered outside, keeping her surroundings in check, Hugo, Lily and Roxy on the couch, she poked her head up the stairs, "Rose?" She shouted up.

Two red heads looked down the stairs, Lucy and Molly jr peered down. "Not up here gran." Their eyes shining as their lips shined with some forbidden gloss.

Molly would reprimand them later on.

"Uhm, could you look outside please." Hermione worried, she had a bad feeling, very bad…..

"All right all right, I'm not that youn any more young lady." Molly huffed. The woman could be such a nag sometimes, why Ronald married her still puzzled her. Molly ventured outside, watching most of her grand sons up on their broom playing quidditch. Fred, Louis, Albus who shouldn't be permitted but who was she to deny him? James even Teddy, Dominique tomboyish as ever and Roxy who sat next to Victoire. "Have you seen Rose?" She looked at their puzzled faces.

"I'm here gran." Rose set foot on the lawn coming from the fields, she looked a bit flushed and dirty. She couldn't keep out of trouble that one. Molly felt her heart constrict, good she was here, nothing wrong. "Look Mione, she's here."

Hermione felt more at ease seeing her girl at the burrow. "Okay thanks Molly." She hated her calling her Mione fortunate Ron had stopped saying that it made her feel plain. She waved the matriarch and her daughter good bye. "See you in two days Rose", blowing her an air kiss.

"Where have you been Rose you look a bit green around the gills." Her grand daughter was a bit quiet, she wasn't her boisterous self.

"Uhm, up the woods nearby." Rose said absentmindedly.

"You look a bit sun struck." Molly took the girl inside. "Has anything bad happened or did you see anyone who shouldn't be around?"

"No, nothing much happened." Rose lied, it was enormous, but she felt bad for wandering of and meeting a boy from the other side. "Would it be all right if I lied down, I feel a bit tired." Rose walked towards the stairs. She felt absolutely drained, it was like something ripped her magical core from her nervous system and squeezed it back in with force, but it was like it was not just her own core but another strand attached to it. Her finger tingled, her ring burned. She kept her hand hidden from her grand mother.

"Of course deary, but tea will be served in an hour." Molly scuffled back towards the kitchen. Feeling bad for not checking up on her grand children more often, Rose had a different glow around her, maybe her mind played a trick on her, she did feel guilty. She went back into her kitchen, ordered the white breads from her oven, letting them cool down before she could make cucumber and cheese sandwiches. Feeding the herd was a day task, Arthur could look after them, she should ask him too watch them tomorrow, yes that was most certainly a good idea. She didn't see Rose dragging herself up the stairs.

Rose found her and Dominique's room, falling down on her twin bed, sleep washed over her pulling her into a troubled sleep. She lay on her front, tucking her left hand under the pillow and her right under her chest, letting her ring finger rest under her heart. The ring aroun her finger glowed a bright silver aligning to her heart beat, it shimmered before it vanished into her skin, nesting the scorpion safely inside.

-0-

Hermione felt overwhelmed, something did happen to Rose she was sure of it. She gor a brief look at her girl but it didn't set her mind at ease. She inhaled, putting her hand between her knees, Gods she felt awful, try not to hyperventilate she told herself, Rose is safe tucked away at the burrow. Nothing there could trouble her, she, Ron his brothers and sister and Harry swept the area a couple times this year and the years before, there were no Death Eater strong hold located nearby, the place was unplottable and they were secret keepers. They moved the house to another county after it burned down in the war, relocating them to Cornwall.

She pushed her tome aside, 'Lex Salica' had to wait, she was trying to make sense of the sentence 'Maltho thi afrio lito.'

She felt like she had no alternative other than contacting her liaison, picking up her two way mirror. Glancing around making sure she was alone, warding her door, she didn't want any onlookers, this was a huge classified object. She wouldn't use if, if wasn't as urgent a she perceived it was. She cast the Protean Charm, waiting for someone to appear on the other side, Merlin and Morgana the person wouldn't be amused, she was fully aware she shouldn't use the mirror for personal use. She set the mirror aside, she knew he could be engaged in work relating matters, he couldn't reply as soon as she cast her charm. They carried a coin around alerting them to urgent matters pertaining the mirror.

Her coin heated up, telling her a connection was pending her attention.

Hermione held the french compact mirror in her hand, it looked like a regular makeup compact a Chanel, she thought it was funny at the time, charming a muggle designer mirror, the other person frowned when she showed it to him. She gazed at the mirror, it went blurry before a familair face showed itself.

"So, pray tell Granger, what has got your knickers in a twist, should you disturb me at my very important meeting." A platinum blond, smirked wickedly aristocratically on the other side.

"Granger- Weasley, —Malfoy!." Hermione corrected him rolling her eyes. Honestly he riled her up again!

"Oh, yeah I keep forgetting you married, what's his name?" He looked like he wasn't a bit interested.

"Well, shush, I know you and him are worlds a part, Mr Grand Wizard." He liked his title as head judge of the Wizengamot, he kept rubbing it in whenever he had the chance.

"Have you had word back on your side about an Magical occurence pertaining Rose and Scorpius? I had this bad feeling today that she was in mortal danger."

"Do you mean to tell me you have your daughter wandering about our Island, Granger?" She wasn't serious was she?

"Yes, well no, she's staying with the Weasley elders. We've scoured the premises extensively, you lot are nowhere near them, or rather shouldn't." Hermione bit her lower lip. Fuck, fuck, fuck, she didn't really wanted to talk to the blond, she rather she didn't. The man was such a infuriating bastard. He hadn't changed really, if only his beliefs. "Where is Scorpius staying?" Hermione inquired.

"He's up at my parents castle in Scotland." Draco retorted, he wouldn't tell her but he had this feeling in his gut about his son, he contacted Astoria prior to Hermione asking her about their son's whereabouts, she assured him he strolled in a couple of minutes ago.

"You're sure?" Hermione asked again.

"I'm sure." Draco replied, watching his youth nemesis filled him with mixed feelings. She was as pretty as ever, her chewing her lower lip in anguish didn't help it from not looking at her lips.

Hermione's mind wasnt at ease. "Okay, well sorry to having you distrubed as you clearly are a very important man, wouldn't want to keep you from your legislator endeavours. Good bye Draco." She waved.

"Goodbye Granger." He emphasised on Granger. He tried not to sound too warped. Holy Salazar riding a snake into the pits of hell, she still had that hold. He transfigured his mirror into a key, pocketing it in his trousers. He leaned back, hissing between his teeth, this wasn't happening, it couldn't or rather he wouldn't let it.

* * *

 ** _I originally didn't intend to include Hermione and Draco, I know there are Scorose fans who feel strongly about Dramione, I specifically want to address that bit, I do not intend to develop that side of the story as much, but my muse has her reasons which I cant question too much, emphasis will be Rose and Scorpius. Readers who have read my other stuff, it isn't going to be filled with lemons as much in the upcoming chapters as they are too young, but fear not my lovelies, it will come up hence my M rating. Reviews would be lovely I had a couple al ready so thanks. Spot any mistakes in grammar and or spelling let me know._**

Run, run, run, run, run, run, run, run  
Run, run, run, run, run, run, run, run.  
You better make your face up in  
Your favorite disguise.  
With your button down lips and your  
Roller blind eyes.  
With your empty smile  
And your hungry heart.  
Feel the bile rising from your guilty past.  
With your nerves in tatters  
When the conch shell shatters  
And the hammers batter  
Down your door.  
You'd better run.  
Run, run, run, run, run, run, run, run,  
Run, run, run, run, run, run, run, run.  
You better run all day  
And run all night.  
Keep your dirty feelings  
Deep inside.  
And if you're taking your girlfriend  
Out tonight  
You'd better park the car  
Well out of sight.  
'Cause if they catch you in the back seat  
Trying to pick her locks,  
They're gonna send you back to mother  
In a cardboard box.  
You better run.  
"Hey, open up!"  
"Hammer, hammer

Pink Floyd - Run Like Hell


	3. Chapter 3

**My appologies for the shortness regarding this installment, thanks for following, favouriting and commenting.**

* * *

 _~A prophecy rewritten, altered as fates changed._

 _What once was, isn't_.~

* * *

Voldemort sat on his throne watching new pupils getting sorted into their respective houses. Three houses, Slytherin, his pride and joy, Ravenclaw, one had needs for the studious and Huffel Puff, everyone had a place in his kingdom. He rarely showed his face in public, the sorting ceremony mattered, pupils needed to see him in the flesh, pledging their allegiance. Yes it mattered even when it was boring. The third generation needed to know who mattered. He stifled a yawn as he watched eleven year olds being sorted.

"Malfoy, Scorpius!" His name was called, he felt exited. The hat placed on his head.

'Mmm, so here we have a Malfoy, again.' Scorpius heard the voice inside his head.

'Slytherin preferably? I think many will be overjoyed, will you? I could've placed you in Gryffindor, if it still existed, Ravenclaw perhaps. You're very intelligent, but dauntless. Which fire guides you, the one one around your finger?' Scorpius shifted uncomfortably. 'Don't worry it's between you and me. Difficult.'

"Slytherin, please I'll make sure I fit." Scorpius pleaded.

'Oh cunning , so maybe…' The hat contemplated.

"Slytherin it is!" The hat proclaimed.

Cheers erupted around the hall, another Malfoy sorted into the Green and Silver house.

Scorpius robes transformed to the elitist colours swatch. He stood up head held high as he walked to his house table. He sat down as Voldemort glanced his way.

"Hey Scorpius we're in the same house." A jovial Teddy Nott smiled next to him. Scorpius had his mind closed, he was very apt in Occlumency, his father had taught him the skill early on.

Voldemort looked at the blond Malfoy with interest, something stirred inside his gut as he watched the young boy getting sorted. The hat took longer than usual with him, he couldn't read the boys feelings about being sorted, he shoved it aside.

"Yes, I'm glad that we are, now wait for Zabini." His best friends sharing his dorm would be preferable.

Blaze Zabini luckily got sorted accordingly, he was without doubt a Slytherin.

-0-

"The castle is so beautiful Dominique" Rose sighed, it truly was, white marble, huge coulombs, pale blue and gold decorations throughout. Rose revelled in the opulent, decadent surroundings, it felt like the magical library her mother had her work place.

"Ah you'll get used to it." Dominique shrugged, she got tired looking at the pompous surrounding, she didn't want to crush her one year younger cousins awe too much.

"Mmmm." Rose sat there mesmerised, taking in all details. She found unicorns, hippogrifs, dragons, snakes and what do you know? A small scorpion hacked from the white stone, they all seemed to be alive. As she saw the small crustacean amongst the other creatures she touched her left hand she could feel her ring around her finger, her own scorpion wriggling. Her heart made a small summersault, it always did that as she thought about the young platinum blond she met during her Summer holidays.

Dominique glanced over to her cousin, she was more quiet than her usual self, she seemed to be miles away. Dominique thought something changed her.

"Do you think the War will be overcome or will it always be like this." Rose said absentmindedly, it was directed towards her self than others.

"I hope so, I want to travel the world and play Quidditch professionally." Dominique answered.

"I hope so too." Rose took a bite from her salad niçoise. Wondering if Scorpius had a good time at Hogwarts. She once read her mothers book Hogwarts: A History, it was an old tatty castle compared with her current dwellings. She looked around her diner table finding all her cousins seated and chatting amongst themselves, they all had a grand old time, safe for Lily, Hugo and Molly jr who still attended Muggle primary school in Paris.

-0-

"Why did the sorting hat take so long in sorting you? There are only three houses left, you're not a meek lamb, studious maybe a bit, but you're a Slytherin through and through?" Blaze sat on his bed eying his best mate with scrutiny.

"None of your business Blaze, sorting is a private business, you know well to leave things alone that doesn't concern you." Scorpius could be ruthless if he wanted, or rather needed to be. Blaze and Teddy were is child hood buddies, but matters concerning his private feelings he felt no desire sharing with them. Luckily Malfoy was still Royalty among Pureblood Society, he could get away with being ostentatious.

Blaze regarded his friend, the Malfoy boy and him where friends, something shifted though, he wouldn't pursue it now, but he would find out one way or another.

Scorpius changed into his pyjama bottoms, closed his bed curtains, pulled his beddings over him, feeling his ring heat up around his finger, he wondered if the red headed girl felt at home at her new school, he put his hand around his other hand, the ring encompassed snugly, he tried to reciprocate his comfort, knowing she would be near as he faced trials and tribulations. He fell asleep with a smile around his mouth.


End file.
